


A Johnlock Bubble Bath

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bath, Bathroom, Complete, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, married, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by pictures from watsonsdick.tumblr.com<br/>John and Sherlock have a bubble bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Johnlock Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watsonsdick.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=watsonsdick.tumblr.com).



> Just a quick ficlet inspired by the pictures below from watsonsdick.tumblr.com

                  

[Image source: [watsonsdick.tumblr.com](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/)]

"You know, we should really fix up this bathroom," John murmured as he glanced around, Sherlock in his arms. The two were having a nice bubble bath together, trying to relieve some tension after a particularly strenuous case.

"John," Sherlock groaned, letting his head loll back against the former soldier's muscled chest. "It was your idea to have this bath in the first place. Stop talking about the walls and just enjoy the bath."

"I'm just saying that we've had this tiling so long, is starting to look a little disgusting. I mean, look at this, Sherl," the blonde commented, taking his fingers and drawing an 'S' on the dingy tiles.

"Really, John? Of all of the things you could've chosen to create on our walls, you happened to choose my initial?" Sherlock commented, raising a brow.

"Of course. What else would I choose but the initial of the love of my life?" John hummed with a smile, nuzzling his nose into Sherlock's curls. The brunette couldn't help the soft, pleased smile that spread across his face. 

"Clean off your fingers," the detective murmured, his contentment clear in his voice.

John chuckled, gently scrubbing his fingers. "Whatever you say, Mr. Watson-Holmes," he purred. "I can still hardly believe I get to say that."

"John, we got married three years ago," Sherlock laughed, leaning back against his husband.

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't stop my amazement at the fact that you would even consider dating me, much less actually saying yes to my proposal and going through with the marriage. And you've lasted three years with me. That's more than I ever even hoped for with you. Not that I doubted you could do it! I just doubted I could ever confess how I feel about you."

"You technically didn't," Sherlock pointed out smugly. "I deduced it and you got a hard-on. Then we had sex. You didn't confess your true emotions until much later on. You nearly didn't until the marriage," he teased.

John blushed a bit and smiled, nipping at Sherlock's earlobe. "All right, all right. So I didn't really find the right words for a while. At least I finally told you how I feel. And I can do it all again right now," he murmured, then cleared his throat. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you are most definitely the love of my life. I never imagined being able to marry you, or even coming close. But I couldn't be happier now that I have my smug, cocky, arrogant, condescending detective as my own. You're brilliant beyond belief and I could never hope to compare. You are absolutely amazing to me and I don't know how I ever managed to convince you to be with me, but I'm never letting you go now. No matter what life throws at us, we'll handle it together and come out stronger than ever. And I'll treasure you for the rest of our lives."

Sherlock chuckled softly. "You just paraphrased your wedding vows," he murmured. "But thank you. I love you too, John Hamish Watson. And I'm never letting you go."


End file.
